We All Have Our Addictions
by yerawizardsarry
Summary: AU. 17 year old drug addict Sarah Manning has two options: go to prison or go to The DYAD Rehabilitation and Mental Care Center. She thinks rehab sounds like a get away compared to prison, but as the weeks go by, Sarah learns that maybe she needs to be there more than she thinks. Cophine/Soccercop/Propunk/a little bit of Punky Monkey
1. Chapter 1: Fake Smiles and Car Rides

Hey guys, so, this is just something I was inspired to write after reading a fanfic from a different fandom. Given enough positive response, this could definitely become something a lot more. RxR and enjoy.

* * *

Sarah Manning blinked her heavy eyelids, lifting her head, taking in the area around her. She was still in the fancy car she vaguely remembered being loaded into.

_ "Sarah Manning, you have been pressed with the following charges: abuse of illegal drugs, and the assault of an on duty police officer. Seeing as you are 17 and are currently in foster care with no legal guardian, we have two options here. The first is you will be persecuted for your crimes and be sent before a jury to determine your jail time. The second, is that you are sent to a residential rehabilitation center for a duration of time to be determined at a later date. After your stay at the facility you will be sentenced to probation with limited community service time. Seeing as these are your options, I've decided to let you decide." The judge said as she sat feet above Sarah, the few people in the room hanging onto her every word, just like Sarah was herself._

_ She stood before the judge, hands cuffed behind her back, combat boots pulled over the bottoms of her leather pants, a light red tank top under her open leather jacket. Her dark hair fell about her in an almost wave, her blonde streak pulled back in her usual side braid. And despite feeling confident about her looks, Sarah was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do. She certainly didn't want to go to prison, that's for sure. She could never leave Helena, her slightly younger twin sister, for that long. She could be there for years, who even knew. But on the other hand, rehab didn't really sound like her cup of tea. But, she would certainly be in there for less time than in prison, and who cared about probation or community service? Certainly not Sarah._

_ Having made up her mind, Sarah looked at the judge, clearing her throat slightly before replying. "I'd like to go to rehab, your honor." With that, the judge pounded her gavel, and everyone in the room began to prepare for the next case. Sarah was grabbed by two cops, and eventually she found herself being loaded into a fancy black car._

Sarah lifted her still cuffed hands to her face, carefully rubbing her eyes, careful not to smudge her already smudged, 3 day old eyeliner. Sarah was surprised at how quickly her trial went. Three days ago, her and her sister had went out to a club where Sarah immediately ran into some "friends" of hers and got high. Everything after that was blank. Next thing she knew she was being held for 3 days while the court seemed to speed along her trail. She supposed they were just ready to get rid of her. She and her sister had enough run-ins with the cops a few times over the years. Heaving a deep sigh, Sarah ran her hands awkwardly though her hair, giving it a shake. She hadn't showered in a week and it certainly showed. Living on the streets was not hygienic and her skin showed faint traces of dirt and she smelled horribly of the stench of streets and cheap perfume she managed to steal from the corner store while her sister distracted the clerk.

The man driving the car looked up at Sarah, hearing her sigh.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was worried you were gonna sleep all the way there." he said, briefly meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror, before glancing back at the road. "I'm Mark, I work for the courts. It's my job to make drives like these, to rehabs and airports and whatnot."

Sarah, still groggy, squinted at him. He wasn't attractive to her, but he also wasn't bad looking. His dark hair was short, and Sarah found the haircut unflattering to his facial structure. His eyes were wide, as well as the rest of his face. Sarah could see a silver wedding band around his finger from where she sat. "How long until we get there?" she asked. Sarah didn't care that much for small talk.

He gave her a small smile before replying, " About ten minutes until we reach the rehabilitation center you'll be staying at."

Sarah nodded and gave a small noise of recognition, turning to glance out the window to her right. Trees flew past as Mark drove down an empty road. She felt hypnotized by them and wondered if there were still drugs in her system. Probably not. Her eyes grew heavy and she had to shake her head and sit up to stay awake. Car rides always made her sleepy. After 7 minutes (Sarah counted them to stay awake), Mark turned onto a rather nicely paved road and drove for another minute before he reached a large black iron fence built into a huge brick wall. Sarah assumed that this was the rehab she would be forced to stay at. Mark pulled up to a box and rolled down his window. He leaned out and pressed a button, which gave a buzz. A voice rang out, but Sarah couldn't hear what was being said. Mark replied to the voice "I'm here with Sarah Manning, your newest attendant." After a beat, another buzz rang out and the large gate retreated back into the brick wall and Mark drove forward.

It was about twenty seconds of driving past more trees until the road curved left and the trees stopped and the facility came into view. Sarah had to duck her head to see out the windshield to see it, and she nearly gasped in awe. The building was huge. Sarah had to guess it was maybe five or six stories tall, and nearly a football field long all around. There were many large windows stuck into the side of it, that Sarah could barely tell that the building was brick just like the large fence that had disappeared into the trees. Sarah assumed that it circled around the entirety of the property. The trees curved around the large lawn, as if the area had been perfectly carved out of the woods. Sarah watched as Mark continued to drive slowly up to the building, following the curved road that looped into a circle that Sarah had only seen in fancy rich guy's homes on TV. In the center of a circle, in front of a flagpole, stood a huge stone sign that showed the engraved name of what Sarah assumed was the name of the facility, "The DYAD Rehabilitation and Mental Care Center." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only ten seconds, the car came to a stop.

Mark turned off the car, and after giving her another annoyingly cheerful smile for someone that just drove onto a rehab/mental institution, climbed out of the car and circled over to her side. Pulling open the door, he stood back and allowed Sarah to climb out, all the while the smile plastered onto his face. Sarah had the urge to punch it off of him, but couldn't due to her cuffed hands. Mark grabbed her arm gently, making Sarah jump from the contact, and turned her, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking her cuffs.

Just then, one of the two white doors opened, and a woman stepped through them. She was tall and slightly large, but Sarah could tell it was all muscle. The had long wavy brown hair but in the sunlight Sarah could see soft tones of auburn and a few gray hairs here and there. She had on a blue and black unbuttoned plaid flannel on over a dark shirt and dark pants. If Sarah had to guess, she's assume the woman was around her late 40's, early 50's, and liked hiking and hunting in the woods.

"Hello Sarah," she greeted, and Sarah could tell she had an accent. Irish if she had to guess. The woman extended her hand, and Sarah shook it hesitantly. "My name is Siobhan Sadler, but you may call me Mrs. S. I'm a nurse here and I'll be here to show you around and take care of your needs from time to time."

Sarah nodded and instantly her personality took over. Her back dropped into a slouch and her head fell slightly to the side. "Uh, yeah, alright. So, uhm, yeah, let's uh- let's get this show on the road then I guess."

Mrs. S looked at the car. "Do you have any things with you? Any luggage or something?" she asked. Sarah began to say "no" but Mark nodded and opened the trunk and pulled out a small ruddy bag that Sarah recognized instantly. That was her bag she kept all her clothes in when her and Helena moved around. She stiffened, her back going rigid and her fists clenching.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" she asked angrily. Mark having her bag meant he found where her and Helena were staying which meant Helena might not be safe. While the blonde could certainly take care of herself physically if a fight were to break out, but emotionally Helena was similar to a child. She had a hard time keeping her morals while on her own and she didn't want Helena scared or fighting, or in custody.

He handed her the bag quickly, which she took rather violently, and put his hands up in defense. "Your sister was at the courthouse before you left, and she gave one of our officers this, saying it was yours. Nobody took it, I promise," he said softly, as if not to startle or anger her.

With the reassurance, Sarah calmed slightly, yet still on edge. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, but instead of jumping, she calmed slightly. She looked over and the nurse Mrs. S was watching her carefully, a hint of a genuine smile on her face and Sarah felt no urge to hit the woman. In fact, she felt the urge to trust her.

"Ready, love?" she asked. Sarah took in a deep breath, letting it out in a huff, and nodded, turning to the large white doorway. A brick archway stood over the doors, which looked so perfect they seemed almost fake. Sarah could hear the sound of Mark's car door opening and slamming shut, and the soft purr of the engine as the car started. She listened as it drove away while taking the three steps up the stairs and the five to the door. Mrs S. held the door open for the teen and gestured for her to walk in. With another deep breath, Sarah walked in, and from then on, her life was changed for forever.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I know it's pretty short, but I hope you guys liked it. Make sure to leave reviews and thank you for reading. -Haley


	2. Chapter 2: Why Are All The Walls Windows

**AN**: Wow, okay, I'm honestly ecstatic to have received this kind of positive response from you guys. I know it's not much, but here's chapter 2. As always, please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Mrs. S led Sarah inside through the doors into the disturbingly white and clean corridor. To Sarah's left was a large hallway that turned right a few yards from where Sarah stood and again at the end of the hall and. The same layout was to her right. In front of her to her right was a small open office type space where two women sat, typing away on their computers, filing reports of something. Down the hall, directly behind the office, Sarah could see a pair of twin staircases across from each other. Distantly, Sarah could see there were more doors down the hallway and wondered what was back there. To her immediate left, in front of the staircase and across from the front office space was an elevator that had what appeared to have a card swipe machine to access it. 'Wow,' Sarah thought to herself. 'These people really don't fuck around do they?'

A hand on her back brought her out of thought when Mrs. S turned to her and gestured toward the desks with her right hand, her left hand on the small of Sarah's back as she led her forward.

"Hello, Marion," S greeted a woman at the woman glanced up and gave a smile that Sarah didn't trust. The unnaturally pale woman seemed to be tall, even though she was sitting down. She had medium length curled black hair, and an obviously aged face, but still seemed youngish. 'Late 40's?' Sarah guessed.

"Hello Siobhan," the woman greeted sweetly and Sarah wanted to call bull on her. "This is Sarah Manning, I assume?" she questioned. Sarah shifted awkwardly. Mrs. S smiled and nodded.

"Yes, this is her," she replied. "I assume all her paperwork is done?"

Marion smiled again and nodded. "Most of it, yes. There are a few things I emailed to you that you need to fill out yourself. Her room is ready with miss Niehaus on the LEDA floor."

S smiled and Sarah was quickly getting tired with all the smiling around here. "Great. We'll be heading there now."

"Have a nice day, then. And don't worry Sarah, you'll get used to it here," she called. Sarah gave an awkward nod and tired a smile that didn't really seem to fit her face. Standing in front of the elevator, Mrs. S pulled the name tag that was clipped to her shirt off and slid it through the slot next to it and the doors slid open. She gestured for Sarah to step in first. Once inside, Sarah stood awkwardly in the back, not sure what floor they were going to. S stepped in and gave her a small smile before turning to the button panel and pressing the button next to the number six, the lowest button there. 'Top floor then?' Sarah thought to herself. 'Hopefully I'll have a view then.' The ride up was silent as Sarah stood next to the woman, clutching her bag.

After a moment, the elevator bell finally rang, and it came to a slow stop. The doors slid open and Sarah was met with the sight of the forest her and Mark and drive through earlier out the window. She and the nurse stepped out and turned to their left, met with an office set in the wall identical to the one below. The half way that the desks were built into were paste white, as well was the support beam that stood in the corner edge. Sarah followed S awkwardly and leaned on the pole as the nurse spoke with a dark skinned woman who was apparently named Amelia. They said their polite "hello"s and the subject moved to Sarah and the teen blocked out the conversation and took the time to step away and look around.

She made her way to the window and looked down and the perfectly cut grass and perfect paved road, Mark's car long her left was a hall and the entire left wall seemed to be one long window, nearly identical to the first floor below. To her right, in a space further back than the desks, was a pair of white doors with circle windows where a person's face normally is and Sarah wondered if anything around here had any color. A glance behind her past the desks showed a staircase heading down to the right and Sarah remembered they were on the top floor. Along both halls was about two doors each and Sarah wondered how many people lived on this floor.

"Sarah?" Mrs. S called and Sarah's eyes flicked to the woman in question, who looked like she had been trying to gain her attention for some time. "This way love, your room is waiting."

Sarah picked up her bag that she had laid against the half wall of the corner office and followed the woman down the middle hallway. She gave the staircase a glance before turning her head to the left to watch as they passed two rooms. The doors looked like they were made from metal, and there was a small window around face height in each one. Both lights were off inside and she wondered if anyone lived in them. At the end of the hall was exactly like the beginning of the hall, only reversed: two doors to her right and a hall of windows so big, they took up the entire wall and there was no space in between. A quick glance above the doors and Sarah saw a sign that read "LEDA Medical Wing." Then she noticed that S had started talking the moment they started walking down the hallway.

"So this floor we're on is the LEDA rehabilitation wing, also known as the women's rehab floor. This is where all the women around your age stay. This entire building is part of a series of hospital wings belonging to the medical company DYAD. This building focuses on adolescents from age 16 to age 20. Not much of a wide range, but we get our share of patients." They turned left and walked down the hallway, Sarah trailing behind the nurse, glancing in doors as they passed. The first door was closed but the lights were on and Sarah saw a flash of a tall girl with short blonde hair. The next door was closed and the lights were off and Sarah concluded no one lived in that room. "You will be sharing a room with one of our residents until we can conclude that you are safe to be living on your own."

They finally reached the end of the hall and turned the corner and once again the outer wall was one big window. A few steps from the corner was a closed door and upon quick inspection, Sarah could see the lights were on. A quick glance down the hall showed another open door near the other corner, and Sarah wondered who lived there. Sarah didn't have much time to wonder before the door in front of her was pulled open by Mrs. S and she stepped inside and Sarah followed.

The room was somewhere between small and medium all around, and Sarah figured the incredibly high ceilings, like the ones that ran through the rest of the building, made the room feel bigger than it actually way. The door seemed to be in the middle of the room. To her right was an empty twin bed, perfectly made.A tall wooden dresser stood against the wall at the foot of the bed. Next to the bed was a small bedside table with two drawers. Behind her was an empty wood desk shoved into the corner with a small black metal lamp on top and Sarah was glad that the annoyingly white room had some bleak wood to change the color in the slightest. That's when Sarah realized there was some random rave/remix song playing on the left side of the room and someone else was in here.

Sarah came face to face with a girl who seemed around her age. She was close to her height and build but slimmer and seemed lighter. Her dreaded hair was pulled back into a bun and her big glasses looked like they were going to fall off her face in any second. Her hands flowed around her as she let them dance, her sleeves on her long red sweater robe type deal falling down, allowing Sarah to catch sight of two different tattoos on her wrists. She kept her face down, focusing on some book, not seeming to realize there were people in the room with her.

"Cosima," Mrs. S called, politely addressing her, and the girl's head shot up and turned to them, her nose ring glinting slightly, reflecting the light in the room. Her hand reached over and paused the small iPod that sat in it's dock, stopping the music that had been flowing through the room. "This is Sarah Manning. She's your new roommate for the time being. I want you to help her out by being kind to her and helping her out around here. You remember how difficult it was for you when you first arrived." Cosima smiled and her cute fangy grin made Sarah smile back.

The girl tagged the corner of her page in her book down before closing it and untangling her crossed stood and slipped her feet into a pair of blue slippers and extended her hand kindly to Sarah. "Hey," she greeted with a smile that Sarah could tell was genuine. "I'm Cosima. I'm the geek monkey around here." She giggled and Sarah's smile increased a bit more. Sarah found herself oddly comfortable around the girl.

With a smile, Mrs. S turned to Sarah. "Well, this is where I take my leave. I'll be back in a little bit to take you around and help you get used to the schedule around here." With that, she gave a small nod and turned to leave.

"Hey, S?" Sarah called quickly and suddenly froze with fear, unsure of what she was actually trying to say. The nurse turned to her expectantly and Sarah offered her a small smile. "Thank you for being so kind. It.. it helps."

"You're welcome, love," she replied, closing the door behind her as she left.

Sarah let out a sigh and turned to Cosima, had sat on the edge of her bed, watching the two. Cosima offered her another smile, shifting awkwardly at the silence.

"You can turn your music back on if you want, yeah? I'm just gonna unpack real quick and try and relax a bit," Sarah said, gesturing to the girl's iPod. Cosima nodded and pressed play, returning to her book and Sarah noticed it was some kind of science text book. Shaking her head, she turned to her bag that she had tossed lamely onto her bed when she walked in.

She pulled it open and dumped it onto the mattress. She spread the clothes out and tried to see all of what she had. She was grateful that she had a fairly large bag and was grateful Helena made sure all her clothes were pack. Sarah gave a sad sigh at the thought of her sister. Was she okay? Was she keeping herself clean? Fed? Out of trouble? Sarah knew that Helena and her had connections and had places to stay if she needed them. Bobby the bartender had always been kind to the girls, letting the girls stay in her apartment from time to time, especially in the winter when the snow fell heavily on the streets and the temperature plummeted outside.

Sarah counted 4 T-shirts, 3 sweaters, 2 flannels, 3 tank tops, and her favorite hoodie, along with 7 various pairs of dark skinny jeans, her favorite pair of black shorts, 5 pairs of socks, 6 pairs of underwear, and 3 bras. Most of the clothes were stolen and she was praying that no one found that out or she would be looking at more time here or prison time. And she couldn't have that. She sat down on the bed with a sigh and began unlacing her shoes, placing them under the bed and getting up to put away her clothes. Her pants went in the bottom drawer, shirts and jackets in the middle one, and the rest in the top drawer. When she was done, she took a moment to look around the room. While her side of the room was bare and boring, Cosima's side was colorful, posters littering the wall.

One large poster over the head of the bed was a black poster with red and blue and yellow strands of DNA and other things floating around that Sarah couldn't identify if her life depended on it. There were other posters similar to that, along with one or two posters promoting weed that Sarah could guess were frowned upon here, and others promoting LGBT pride. Sarah studied the girl closely, trying to guess her orientation, before frowning at herself. 'It's none of your damn business what she likes between someone's legs, Sarah. You don't even know yourself, so don't even start.' Annoyed with her sassy internal voice that she mentally muttered 'Bitch..' at, Sarah laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, quickly managing to drift asleep.

* * *

**AN**: Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Tired of the windows yet? Because Rachel isn't. Next chapter: meeting the other residents and managing schedules.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Be Too Careful

**AN: **Okay, so I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry. The week I was supposed to update, I was really burnt out and was dealing with some stuff with some summer school stuff and then the other day I was writing and got really sick for a few days, so I'm really sorry. But here's an update that's longer than has been before and it has some stuff that took me by surprise while I was writing. As always RxR and enjoy.

* * *

Sarah woke to the shake of her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Mrs. S sitting on the edge of her bed with a soft smile. Across the small room, Cosima sat on her bed with her legs crossed and a book in her lap, a pair of earbuds in her ear, nearly the same position she was in when Sarah fell asleep.

"Have a good rest, chicken?" S asked her softly. Sarah sat up onto her elbows and ran her hand through her hair, wincing slightly at the greasy feel of it. As if sensing her problem, S spoke up. "Come on love, if you get up, I'll get you a nice hot shower before you and I take a trip to see Dr. Duncan. Duncan is the doctor here in the LEDA ward. He's gonna give you a quick check up and run some blood work. Alright love?"

Sarah nodded, and sat up in her bed. Swinging her legs over the bed, she began to pull her boots on, lacing them up with a practiced ease. She cast a quick glance at her dresser and noticed that it looked different somehow. Like someone had touched it, gone through it. Before she could accuse the dreaded girl across the room, S spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind. I went through your things earlier when I came in and noticed you were asleep. Safety precaution. We just wanted to make sure we wouldn't have a problem." She said.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow at her. "Any problems?" she questioned.

"We took your belts for now, until we can trust that you won't try to hurt yourself or anyone else with them. We're also going to have to confiscate the one you have on now, pet." The nurse responded.

Sarah stood and began unbuckling her belt. "Who's 'we'?" she asked. "You said that 'we took your belts' and 'We're taking your other belt.' Who's we?"

"Amelia," came Cosima's voice. Sarah looked up and noticed that her earbuds were out and her book was closed and had obviously been watching them the whole time. Mrs. S nodded and smiled. Cosima grinned back at her, her fangy smile making Sarah want to swoon. "Yeah, Amelia is the other nurse that works on this floor. She's like our other mom, like Mrs. S. You probably saw her at the desk when you got here. Kinda tall, kinda round, dark skin, and curly hair that she keeps back with a headband?"

Sarah thought back a moment, remembering when she had walked off the elevator and remembered the woman that S had been talking to before Sarah had walked off. "Yeah, yeah I remember her," she husked out tiredly. She handed her belt over to the nurse still sitting on the bed and stretched her arms out. "Alright," she began, turning to Mrs. S. "I'm ready when you are."

"Great, well then," Mrs. S responded, standing. She moved to Sarah's dresser and pulled out a clean pair of clothes that she seemed to like. A pair of dark jeans, a Clash T-Shirt, clean underwear, socks, a bra, and a tank top for Sarah to wear under her shirt, just in case. After piling everything into a stack in her hands, she turned to the door. She pushed it open and turned with a smile. "After you, Sarah." She turned to Cosima as Sarah stepped out. "I'll be seeing you later, Monkey."

Sarah heard Cosima respond with a quick, "Bye Mrs. S!" before the sound of dubsteb filled the room once again. S shut the metal door behind them and turned to her left. Sarah followed the nurse as they walked down the hall that Sarah hadn't been led down yet. They passed another door, which was closed but the light was on, and a quick passing glance through the window showed Sarah a flash of pink which was followed by a squeal and a flash of navy blue, and then all she could see was the wall. She guessed that obviously a pair of girls shared that room with each other. They turned the corner at the end of the hall and walked straight down it. There they passed two doors that were closed and in which the lights were off and Sarah concluded that no one lived in them. After that, they passed the elevator and came into view once again of Amelia.

"Hello Amelia," S greeted cheerily as the two approached the desk. She set Sarah's clothes down on the counter and smiled. "Is Ethan in? Sarah needs her tests."

Amelia looked up with a worried expression on her face. "I'm afraid not right now Siobhan… Duncan is in Rachel's room again…"

Immediately, S's entire demeanor changed and the room seemed to chilled with the sudden topic of Rachel and Ethan Duncan. Mrs. S turned to Sarah. "Stay with Amelia. She'll take you to your shower and your medical tests will have to wait." And with that, she turned and ran down the hall. As she ran past the staircase, Sarah could hear a large crash and S picked up her speed. As she made it to the corner, Sarah could hear a shrill scream and then silence. S disappeared around the corner and Sarah strained to listen to anything. She could hear vague shouting and then fighting. She could hear a girl shouting and then the shouting got louder.

Suddenly, Sarah watched as an older looking man carried a girl out from around the corner. He had his arms hooked around the girl's shoulders and S followed him, struggling to keep a firm hold on the girl's thrashing feet. Sarah could only guess that this was Rachel. Rachel's head was flying back and forth as she screamed things that Sarah couldn't distinguish at the two adults and as her head moved widely, Sarah could build a basic profile of the girl. She had a small face with short honey blonde hair. Through her shouting, Sarah could tell that she had an accent like hers, though the Rachel's seemed lighter in a way.

And then they were gone. They carried Rachel through the pair of doors that Sarah remembered led to the medical wing of the floor. Silence drifted over the hall. Sarah wondered exactly who Rachel was, what her addictive issues were, and why she had to be carried away like that. The silence was broken when Amelia spoke up, causing Sarah to jump.

"Siobhan said that I was to take you to get a shower, right?" The older woman asked. Sarah turned to her with wide eyes and nodded.

"Yeah.. yeah I could really use one. Thank you," Sarah replied. Amelia leaned forward in her seat and pressed a button. A beep rang out over the floor, followed by Amelia's voice.

"Ladies, if I may have you attention. The floor is currently on lockdown until further notice. It won't be for long, and it is requested that you remain in your rooms. Thank you." And then her voice cut out, and with the touch of another button, a buzz rang out followed by what Sarah could only assume was locks being slid into place.

Amelia stood and walked out from behind the office area near the staircase and came around to meet Sarah. She gestured to the pair of doors in front of them and said "The showers are through here." Sarah grabbed her clothes and followed the woman through the double doors.

The double doors led into a small hallway that couldn't be more than fifteen feet long with two doorways, one near the front and one near the back. Amelia walked ahead of her and headed to the doorway in the back and Sarah followed. After taking a small step into a dark room that was slowly illuminated by the flip of a switch, Sarah could see the room that was the shower room. It was long horizontally and wasn't very wide and she couldn't tell if the bricks of the walls were yellow or if that was just the poor lighting.

Against the wall to her left was a row of ten lockers, five on each side of another doorway that led to the other room. In front of each of the tall lockers was a typical wooden bench that looked like it wouldn't give you splinters but you should probably be careful just in case. Along the right wall were ten showers that were connected through tall stone walls and above every other shower were small rectangular windows that let _some _natural light in. Each shower wall went up to the average person's shoulders so you could make awkward eye contact with some girl while you were trying to wash your pits. 'Who's bright idea was that?' Sarah wondered to herself. Each shower had it's own long white curtain that would cover up your entire body, but if you didn't want someone to see your ankles then you were screwed because someone was going to totally see your feet.

Amelia walked forward and sat down on the first bench, putting Sarah's clothes down next to her. She reached into her long robe pocket and pulled out travel size shampoo and conditioner. She did the same with the other pocket and pulled out a small bar of soap and a disposable shaving razor. She handed the shampoo and conditioner to Sarah with one hand and the soap with the other.

"Go ahead and shower in any of the showers. I'll be here if you need anything. And if you need to shave, I have a razor here, but do not make me regret giving it to you, okay?" Amelia said. Sarah nodded and picked the shower forth from the doorway. It was out of Amelia's eyesight but was still only one away from being right in front of her so Sarah didn't seem rude.

Sarah pulled the curtain back and looked inside. It looked fairly clean and she was glad it didn't seem like she was going to get fungal infections from standing in it. She put the shampoo to her right of the shower head and the conditioner to the left and the small square of soap next to it. She pulled the curtain closed behind her and began getting undressed.

First she shimmied off her boots before attempting to peel her leather pants off her legs. She half ass-edly folded her pants and tossed them down on top of her boots before doing the same with her jacket. Then she crossed her arms at the base of her tank top and smoothly pulled it off, carelessly dropping it onto her growing pile. Hopping on one foot, she pulled off her blood red colored ankle high socks, folding them the way you fold socks so they make that little ball at the top and dropping them into one of the holes of her boots.

After awkwardly shimming her underwear off and unclipping her bra and tossing them into the small, half folded pile, Sarah bent down and lifted the pile over the small bump of the shower that keeps the water in, Sarah pushed it away with her feet before peeking over the top of the curtain.

"Uh.. Amelia? Could you, uh, put my clothes, like, over on the bench with you?" she asked awkwardly. Sarah could be a badass when she wanted; hitting cops in the face and shoplifting from nearly anywhere. But she was usually high or had been drinking then and those people didn't matter. But this woman seemed sweet and was important and Sarah was still just an awkward seventeen year old girl.

Amelia looked up from the book that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere and smiled softly and Sarah was reminded of her own smile, but confirmed that she liked Mrs. S's soft smile more. "Sure. How about we get you a locker and you can store your clothes in there when you bathe? Which one would you like?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip softly, trying to decide. "Is the eighth one open?" she asked hesitantly. Amelie craned her neck to look over and it and looked back and Sarah with a smile and a nod. "Okay, yeah. that one then. Thanks."

"No problem, honey," Amelia replied and set her book down on the pages and moved to grab Sarah's thing and organized them politely in the locker. Sarah trusted the woman with her things hesitantly and turned to the shower. She grabbed the cold metal knob and turned the water on, turning it left more and more until the water started to get hot. With a relaxing sigh, Sarah turned around and faced the shower curtain and backed into the water, letting it cascade over her. With a happy smile, she ran her hands into her hair and quickly pulled her side braid undone and shook her fingers through the mess, allowing the water to reach all corners of her scalp.

Sarah allowed herself a moment to relax under the hot water, trying to remember the last time she had an actual hot shower. A second of thinking allowed her to remember that it was the time that her and Helena met with some band in Toronto with a cute and tall guy that Sarah spent most of her time with. The girls stayed in his hotel room one night, partied the next day, only to be kicked out the next night when he decided to sleep with some bartender girl from a place where they had performed earlier that day. Sarah sighed sadly at the memory and became even more sad with the thought of her sister. 'God I hope she's okay. They have to let her visit, or at least let me try to call her.'

Turning her thoughts back to her shower, she poured nearly the entire bottle of shampoo in her hand before dumping it onto her head and furiously scrubbing it in, washing away all the dirt and creating a mountain of suds on her head. After making sure she got her whole head covered, she tilted her head back and worked her fingers through her now-clean hair and washed the soap out. The teen turned and faced the shower and let the water run down the front of her body as she grabbed the square of soap and lathered it in her hands. She set it down and worked at every crevice of her body and washed away all the dirt and stink.

A run of her hands under her armpits told her that she _really really _would like to shave, so she turned and poked her head out of the curtain and was met with the sight of Mrs. S sitting on the bench in Amelia's place, writing in some chart. She sound of the curtain alerted S and she looked up and smiled at Sarah. Sarah smiled back at her. "Amelia had a shaving razor earlier. Did she leave it? These pits, legs, and my crotch all need a good shave," she Brit said with a chuckle. S just gave a hearty laugh and nodded. She set her chart down and grabbed the razor from the bench next to her and handed it over to the girl.

Sarah gave a quick "thanks S," and pulled her head back into the water and turned it hotter. She set the razor down next to the discarded shampoo bottle and grabbed the conditioner. She poured it into her hand and worked it into all of her head before allowing it to sit. Sarah turned to the bar of soap again and once again lathered it up in her hands and began working on carefully shaving all her hairy body parts. When she was finally done, she set the razor down and turned her head into the hot water and began on working the conditioner out of her hair. After a while, Sarah was finally done and was finally clean. She turned the water off and grabbed all her hair in her hands, twisting it around and wringing all the water out of it

Sarah glanced this way and that before freezing and realizing that she forgot a towel. She poked her head out of the curtain once again and gave the nurse a sheepish smile. "Hey S? I uh, haha, I kinda don't have a towel," she admitted embarrassedly.

Mrs. S smiled with a chuckle and stood up and grabbed a folded towel off the floor from behind her. She brought it over to Sarah and handed it to her over the top of the curtain, she gladly took it and began drying off her cold and wet body. "Don't worry chicken," S said. "I'm always prepared."

Sarah smiled at her and wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. S gathered her things and walked to the shower. Shr reached in and grabbed the razor Sarah left in there and turned to the girl, holding it up. "Can't be too careful." She turned and stepped out of the room, calling out behind her, "I'll be out here while you get dressed. After that, Duncan is ready for your tests, so don't take too long love."

Sarah nodded to herself and moved to her locker and pulled her clothes out, tossing them onto the bench behind her. She dried herself one last time before pulling on each pair of clothes until she was rightfully dressed. She decided to forgo the tank top and tossed it back in her locker, closing it behind her. She grabbed the towel and dried her hair with it furiously until it was nearly all dry and was fluffy and Sarah knew it was gonna end up wavy. She'd have to see if S had a hair brush later and wondered if Cosima would mind helping her with her hair for her. Helena always perfectly did her side braid for her.

After making sure her boots were laced up properly, Sarah headed to the hall where S was standing, reading over the chart she was writing in before. A quick peek and Sarah could see the name "Rachel Duncan" and "PTSD" before it was lowered and she was met with S's kind face.

"Come on, love. Time to go see Professor Duncan," she said as she walked to the double doors. Sarah reached around the corner and flicked off the shower room lights and followed the nurse back into the bright windowed room and down the hallway to the same pair of doors they carried Rachel into earlier. Mrs. S pushed the doors open and gestured for Sarah to step in ahead of her, allowing the doors to swing shut behind them.

* * *

**AN:** Ooh, some crazy stuff. Next chapter: tests with the weird Dr. Duncan and gosh, who knows what else? I don't know what the next chapter is gonna be about even. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I love you guys and the more reviews and alerts I get from you guys favoriting and following this story really makes me feel great and it definitely makes me wanna update more. So, for now, RxR and until next time. -yerawizarsarry.


	4. Chapter 4: Duncan's a Weird Guy

**AN:** Wow, look, an update. Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's short.

* * *

S had led Sarah out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the same pair of doors Sarah had watched Rachel Duncan be carried through earlier. She chanced a glance at the nurse who was walking beside her and saw a small bruise forming on her chest. 'She must have gotten kicked..' Sarah thought sadly. She snapped out of her thoughts when S pushed the doors open for her.

The room looked like a big lab. Some windows high up to Sarah's left, a weird vent-fan thing behind some hanging plastic strips, some metal tables here and there, a nice couch, and a hospital bed. Across the room, opposite the door they came in, was a metal door with a pass card swipe similar to the elevator. Sarah wondered what was back there, and then realized Rachel wasn't in the room. 'That crazy bitch must be back there,' she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a man stood up and Sarah's eyes snapped to him. He stepped back from the metal table he was writing at, and walked to them. Sarah took him in quickly. He was a medium-height man with a head of thin gray hair. His glasses seemed to fit his face perfectly, and made him seem his age, which Sarah guessed from his wrinkled face, was considerably high. He wore a nice suit, it was either dark brown or black, Sarah couldn't tell in the lighting.

The doctor stuck his hand out and introduced himself in an accent that sounded like home to her. "Hello, I'm Ethan Duncan. I'm the doctor here on the LEDA ward."

Sarah took his hand cautiously and shook it. "Sarah. Sarah Manning."

Duncan gave her a polite smile that seemed odd, and Sarah deemed him a weirdo.

He turned and walked to the file he had been writing in, closed it, and walked across the room and put it away in a filing cabinet.

Sarah and the nurse made their way over to a hard metal examining table where Duncan was setting up for her "check up."

"Duncan's a weird guy," Sarah whispered her opinion to Mrs. S, who smiled slyly at her and nodded. Sarah grinned at the woman, and hopped up on the table, her leather clad feet swinging in the air while S stood to her right. Sarah slid her jacket off and set it on the floor below her and shivered at the cold room.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your health, and then take a blood sample, alright?" the doctor said politely.

Sarah nodded at him, "A'right, cool."

"_Do you have any known allergies?"_

"None."

"_Are you taking any prescription medication?"_

"No."

"_What is your sexual orientation?"_

"Uh. I don't know.. uh, bisexual, I guess.."

"_How many sexual partners have you had?"_

"God, I don't know. Three? Maybe?"

"_Are you ovulating?"_

"I don't know."

"_When did you first have sexual intercourse?"_

"A few years ago. 14. 15."

"_Have you ever had an STD?"_

"No."

"_Have you ever been diagnosed with a reproductive disorder?"_

"No."

"_Have you ever had an abortion?"_

Silence.

"_Have you ever had an abortion?"_

Tearfully, she answered, "Yes.."

"_Have you ever been diagnosed with a mental illness?"_

"No."

"_Do you use birth control?"_

"Sometimes. Yeah."

"_When was the last time you took illegal drugs?"_

Sarah thought to herself. "4 days ago."  
"_What drugs did you take?"_

"PCP."

Duncan finished checking off the questions and went about writing a few more things down while they all sat in silence, Sarah's tears still softly running down her cheeks. Mrs. S noticed her tears and wrapped up her right hand in a firm grip. Sarah glanced at their hands, then up at the woman, and smiled softly. The nurse took one of her hands and ran her thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

Duncan finally capped his pen, closed the folder, and set them down to the side. He reached behind Sarah and grabbed a needle tube type thing Sarah had never seen before, and a blue ribbon he tied around her upper arm. He flicked at her vein a few times before sliding the needle in her arm, and pulling the blood out. Sarah watched as the red fluid filled the container. When he was done, he put a bandaid over the wound and capped the blood sample. He took a thin black marker and wrote "324B23" on the side, and walked to a briefcase, where he put the sample for the time being.

Sarah hopped off the table and picked her jacket up off the ground, sliding it around her protectively. She flipped her hood up around her, giving her a sense of security. She huffed out a breath and watched as the nurse and the doctor said their pleasant goodbyes. Everything was calm and quiet, until a shout rang through the room. Sarah's eyes snapped to the metal door and she listened as a girl's voice screamed at someone in the room. Sarah heard and loud banging sound, followed by louder yelling, and then silence.

Sarah chanced a glance at the two adults behind her. The nurse was giving the doctor a look that Sarah couldn't place. Duncan shook his head at her, and nodded towards Sarah. The woman sighed, nodded, and walked to Sarah, leading her from the room, the doors swinging shut behind them.

* * *

**AN:** If you hate me for not updating for such a long time and you know it clap your hands. *everyone claps*

Alright guys, so I know this is pathetically short, but I wanted to try and write something now. I go back to school on Thursday, so I don't know how much writing I'll be getting done then, so I wanted to try and tide you over with this.

As always, alerts and reviews makes me wanna update more. So do that. Until next chapter. -yerawizardsarry


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks Officer Girl Scout

**AN: **Holy fiiiisssh sticks, an update? Sorry I've been slacking. School is already kicking my ass. Also, my birthday is the 6th I promise I'll try and work harder at writing _longer chapters_ and updating more.

* * *

When Sarah and the nurse left Duncan, the hallway was no longer empty. Sarah watched as Cosima walked past her, earbuds in and her head bobbing. She waved as she walked past. Sarah smiled and half waved back. S touched her shoulder and left her, moving to her desk by Amelia. Sarah looked around a moment before jogging down the hall to her roommate. She caught up and fell in step, and Cosima glanced over, noticing the other teen. She pulled out her right earbud and Sarah could hear the pounding of some techno song next to her.

"Hey," Cosima greeted happily. Sarah smiled.

"Hey Cos. What's up?" Sarah replied. Cosima started waving her hands as they rounded the corner, talking about this awesome new DJ and how she has "like, all her songs."

"Seriously, DJ Bobby is the best DJ I've heard in so long. But she gets so much shit because she's a girl. But she also has this hella awesome chest tattoo of this girl. Plus she has this awesome short blonde curly hair that like, is faded pink. She's obvs so hot."

They rounded the next corner and the topic switched from Cosima's passion for music to her passion for science, and that's where the dreaded girl lost the punk. All she could hear were sounds coming from her lips, and the sight of her hands flying around every which way. They turned into their room and Cosima took out her earbuds and Sarah sat down on her own bed. Cosima turned to her and stopped mid-sentence.

"... and then the cloned cells began to deteriorate and the organism got really sick and- you're not listening."

Sarah glanced up and blinked. No, she hadn't been listening. She had been lost in thought. Thoughts of a tall girl with short golden hair, kicking and screaming.

"S-sorry.. uh, you lost me.. you were saying?" Sarah replied.

Cosima waved her off with a wild hand and sat down next to the punk girl.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's on your mind?"

Sarah huffed, shrugging.

"When I got here, I saw this girl, tall, short hair. She was losing it, like, kicking and screaming..."

"Ahh.." Cosima replied, settling back against the wall. "That's Rachel Duncan. She's the second oldest girl here in our ward, second to me. Her and Paul, a guy in the Castor ward, they're like, a thing. Rachel's dad though, is Dr. Duncan. Him and Rachel are both, like, really messed up. A few years ago, Duncan and his wife and Rachel were in this really awful car wreck. A car slammed into the passenger side of their car, killing Susan Duncan. Rachel and her dad survived obvs, but only because they were on the other side of the car. Ever since then, they've been living with PTSD and Rachel's been cutting herself. A few months after the crash, her dad started working here, and Rachel was checked in. That was five years ago. Rachel was thirteen."

Sarah slouched back in shock. She had never known her parents, having lived in orphanages until she ran off with her sister almost two years ago. But losing a parent sounds a lot worse than never knowing one.

"Shite," she breathed out. ".. that's.. that's rough."

Cosima nodded.

"Yeah, earlier today, that was one of her 'episodes'. Flashbacks of the crash most likely."

"Wow.."

"Yeah.."

The girls sat in silence another moment before there was a knock on their metal door, and it was pulled open. The two glanced over to see Mrs. S poking her head in.

"Girls? It's time for lunch," she told them. Claims stood and stretched her arms above her head, her crop top riding up even further than it was built, Sarah's eyes flashing to her tummy. She quickly glanced away as Cosima slid her feet into her slippers and shook her arms in her robe's sleeves. Sarah stood as well and awkwardly followed the two out the door, scolding herself mentally for eyeing up Cosima's flat tummy.

The three women turned left out the door and began down the hallway, Cosima asking about the lunch schedule for the day. As they were passing the door Sarah saw the two blurry figures in before, the door was pulled open and two girls came flying out.

Too busy arguing about something to watch where they were going, the two girls stepped out and the one in a pink jacket and black yoga pants smacked right into Sarah.

After a moment of shocked sputtering, the girl stepped back and looked up at Sarah.

"Goodness- I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and-"

"Hey it's alright," Sarah stopped her. "No need to crap your crazy lulu lemons."

Cosima giggled at the girl, S held back a smirk, and the pink teen flushed.

"Sorry.." she repeated quietly.

Instead of trying to console the girl, Sarah just chuckled and continued down the hall, Mrs. S leading them once more.

They rounded the final corner and walked to the elevator. S took out her clear passcard and swiped it, the doors pinging open. All 5 girls filled inside. First S, then Sarah and Cosima, then the girl in pink, and a girl in a dark T-shirt with the words "POLICE" across the chest in big blocky letters and a pair of running shorts. Once everyone was in, S pressed the first floor button and they all rode down in silence.

Until Cosima started uncontrollably giggling, causing all eyes to turn to her.

"I-I'm sorry," she tried, breaking off in a stomach hurting laugh. Sarah grinned at her like she was crazy. "It- it's just, Alison you _should have seen your face when you hit Sarah!"_ Another loud laugh escaped her.

The girl in pink flushed again, glaring at the dreaded teen.

"Shut up, Cosima. At least _I'm _not already _in love_ with the new girl," she retorted.

"Oh, no, you're right. That's Beth you're in love with," she chuckled.

The elevator door bell chimed and the doors slid open and Alison took off, turning left and stomping off down the hall as fast as her gym shoes would carry her.

The girl in the police shirt stepped out after her, turning to glare at Cosima.

"Great going, geek," she huffed.

"Thanks, officer girl scout Beth," she called after the girl as the last three women stepped out of the elevator.

The retreating form of Beth flipped Cosima off over her shoulder as she walked off after Alison.

The science geek chuckled and turned to Sarah and S.

"Sit with me at lunch?" She offered Sarah. Sarah nodded with a grin, and Cosima smiled at her, grabbing her hand a moment, before shuffling off down after the other girls. A tingle ripped through Sarah's body, her stomach doing back flips at the touch of their hands.

Sarah turned to S with a warm face, and noticed the sly grin she was giving her.

"Wha?" Sarah asked.

S shook her head.

"Nothing. It just seems you'll adjust nicely here," and with that, the nurse led her out of the elevator and down the hall to the cafeteria.

* * *

**AN: **Aww, some cute Punky Monkey, because this ship sails my life. As always, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Eat The Soup

**AN:** are you guys still there? Sorry i've been taking so long with this story. I have chapter 7 written, it just needs to be typed. Here's chapter 6, in which Sarah finally gets some lunch.

* * *

The nurse led Sarah down the same poorly lit corridor the girls went down, a wall of windows to their right. The distant smells of food filled Sarah's senses, her stomach giving a greedy growl. She pressed her hand against her abdomen to quiet the sound. When they reached the end of the hall, they turned left to the large doorway that led into the cafeteria.

The room was big for a residential hospital. More windows lines the outer wall, filling the room with natural light, despite the long fluorescent bulbs that peppered the ceiling and Sarah wondered who the hell designed the architecture for the place because there was so many windows. Starting in the middle of the room and moving to the right, six large rectangular tables sat in perfect order, two across and three toward her. A glance out the back windows showed a huge field, and Sarah could see part of a track a few hundred yards back. In front of the track, Sarah could see the majority of a basketball court. Out the right windows was a breathtaking view of the dark, green, and mossy woods. A clatter of metal and plastic was to her left, where an open window like area showed two men serving food. One man was medium height, round in the face and stomach, his hair plain and boring. He looked like he probably liked weird sports like golf or croquet and was probably married. The second guys was tall, unruly dark hair and a beard to match. The sleeves of his flannel shirt were rolled up as he scooped food onto Cosima's tray, who walked to the table right in front of the door, and sat across from Alison and Beth.

"Hungry?" S asked her, gesturing to the food window with her hand. Sarah nodded and made her way over to the window. She started at the beginning and grabbed a tray off the cart that sat in between where the door to the kitchen and the opening of the window. She grabbed a plastic fork and spoon from two big cups on the cart and began shuffling down to her right, looking at the food. There was a big pot of soup, which the guy who looked like a lumberjack poured a small Styrofoam bowl for her. She smiled at him politely and he smiled back.

"You're new here," he stated in a kind voice. Sarah nodded at him.

"Yeah my names Sarah," she replied.

He smiled again, handing her a roll for her soup.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. I'm Cal."

"Nice to meet you too Cal," she replied moving down to the round man. He handed her a large bowl of salad, cheese and pieces of chicken and small tomatoes mixed in. She gave him a half smile, and "Donnie" his name tag read, gave her a half nod. She moved down once more and grabbed an apple. She left the line and moved to a second cart next to her. She grabbed some packets of dressing for her salad and opened the fridge next to the cart. She eyeballed a few things inside: a thing of milk, a container of Kool-aid, a carton of orange juice, and a few bottles of water. She pursed her lips and grabbed a water, laying it down next to her food on her tray. She hip checked the door closed and turned to the tables.

She was the last one in the room to get her food. At the table in front of her was Mrs. S, a sandwich on her plate and a book in her hand. Marian from the front desk came up to the nurse's left and sat down, greeting the woman with a hand on her back and a more-than-friendly smile, giving Sarah her suspicions. At the table on the other side of the nurse sat crazy bitch Rachel and a tall, muscular guy. They sat in a tense, awkward silence, Rachel not eating her salad and the guy not eating his apple. At the table in front of the nurse sat two boys. One was a young boy with short messy black hair, tight dark pants, and a see through mesh top. On his left was a guy around her height. He wore baggy pants and a large jacket, his messy dark mullet matching his facial hair. They sat together talking about something Sarah didn't understand, art probably. Sitting alone in the furthest corner of the room was a short man. He looked like he was probably Hispanic and one of his hands was bound in a wrap. Sarah wondered what had happened to it. At the table across from him was the three girls.

Sarah walked over and sat down to Cosima's right, facing the window. In front of her sat Alison, stabbing a salad and chomping it down while talking to Beth next to her, who had a bottle of water and an apple. She listened seemingly intently as Alison babbled in about some musical she was going to be in before she had came here. To Sarah's left was Cosima, who had just begun to eat her salad and drink her plastic cup of juice,

As Sarah sat, Cosima loomed over and interrupted Alison with a bright greeting.

"Hey Sarah," she smiled, her teeth poking out at her, reminding Sarah of a vampire geek.

"Hey," she replied with a smile, grabbing her spoon and moving toward her soup.

"DON'T EAT THE SOUP!" three voices suddenly screamed at her. Sarah dropped her spoon onto her tray out of shock, her eyes flashing wide. She looked to the three teens at her table, who looked both worried and embarrassed.

"... what's wrong with the soup?" Sarah asked. It looked and smelled great and Cal, who looked like he couldn't do anything mean if he wanted to, gave it to her with a smile.

"Just.. trust us, don't eat it," Cosima replied, and Alison nodded.

"Yeah," Beth spoke up. "Cosima's last roommate, Danielle, ate the soup a few months ago and spent over twenty-four hours throwing up and shitting her body weight. The nursed just assumed she got a bug from family day when her blonde friend came to visit all the way from France, but we figured out it was the soup."

"With science," Cosima commented.

"We try to keep as many people from eating it as we can," Alison said. "No one in the LEDA or CASTOR rehabilitation wards will eat it, but the LEDA and CASTOR mental wards are still being forced to eat it. That's why they still make it."

"Wait, mental wards?" Sarah questioned, pouring dressing on her salad, picking out the tomatoes. Sarah didn't like the fruit.

Cosima nodded, taking a drink of her juice before replying.

"Wards below our ward and the CASTOR rehab ward."

"There's two separations here," Beth stated. "CASTOR for men and LEDA for women."

" Yeah, we're in LEDA A, the rehab ward for girls. Paul, Felix, Tony, and Vic are in CASTOR A, in the ward on the floor below ours," Cosima explained, leaning back in her chair, pointing to each of the guys as she listed off their names. The guy sitting with Rachel was Paul, Felix was the punk gay one, Tony next to him in his too-big jacket, and Vic was the beat up loser by himself.

"The mental wards are LEDA B and CASTOR B, real clever right?" she went on. "There aren't many people in them. I think CASTOR has these three guys, Thomas, Henrick, and Collin. And LEDA has one or two girls. Gracie and Margret or Maggie or something. The majority of them are crazed religious freaks who went to extreme measures to end up locked up, but I think Collin worked in a morgue and all the death and stuff started getting to him and he started fucking the bodies. Felix told me he's good in bed," she ended with a laugh. Beth chuckled and Alison frowned.

Soon enough Sarah finished her salad and half her water bottle and took a bite or two of her apple, her roll disregarded. The girls laughed and (Cosima mostly) talked about people they've slept with. Cosima stated that she lost her virginity when she was fifteen to her best friend Scott "just so we could get it over with," and remained good friends afterwards. Beth admitted that she almost slept with a guy on her old track team but backed out, and Alison admitted with an embarrassed flush that she got high with her best friends boyfriend in his car and the "did it" in the back seat.

"I couldn't look at Anysley for a week... we never told her though and she never found out."

"Dude..." Cosima breathed. "That's complex."

Alison stood with her tray and walked to the big trash can by the door to the kitchen, dumping her trash and moving to the other end of the room to the tray window that hid on the other side of the large fridge. Beth finished her fruit and water and threw her trash away, meeting Alison at the door before the two of them walked out of the room.

Cosima turned to Sarah, who sat there quietly wiping her face with a napkin she stole off of the dreaded girl's tray. She studied her face quietly, and Sarah turned to her, catching her staring.

"Wha?" Sarah asked.

"You're very beautiful Sarah," Cosima muttered.

Sarah blushed, grabbing her tray and got up to dump it and Cosima followed her.

"Shu' up, nerd," she told her and they walked out of the door and down the hall.

* * *

**AN:** Aw look at the cute Punky Monkey. I can't wait for more.


End file.
